


eyes of storms

by azureforest



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureforest/pseuds/azureforest
Summary: walking on the shoreline isn't very new, but doing so in the rain certainly is.(the walk isnt nearly as awful as ienzo thought it would be, but he'd never admit it for fear of myde's smug "told you so".)





	eyes of storms

**Author's Note:**

> first thing ive managed to finish in A While, so forgive the rust!!! that aside. i bring offerings of zemyx. Hello. please enjoy

Myde called these outings _heart-finding_. Ienzo called them _stupid_ , but came along anyways. The library and the seaside was part of the deal, in a way, because hell, it was them, but being out on rainy evenings wasn't.

They went, anyways, though the forecast screamed rain. Ienzo took an umbrella, Myde conveniently forgot his.

The waves lapped against the shore with each breath, water black and inky where night sky kissed sea- Each crash resounded in the air, rearing back and rattling about in his skull, a xylophone rhythm beating in his eardrums. The brine was fresh to the touch, cool to the breath, traces of storms brushing against his skin as bare feet sank into the shoreline, softly, gently, another pair following behind, a young man struggling with an outturned umbrella. The noise was strangely peaceful, a calm set in the winds buffeting the cliffsides and crags, even as those wormed through to the shore and whistled past.

Hands lost to to the wind, and the umbrella fluttered away. Ienzo shouted, swore. Myde spun on his heel and laughed back, arms spread, as if asking; _Isn’t this perfect?_

Ienzo was still yelling, cursing and spluttering through the hair blown into his mouth, and Myde laughed harder, and, _yeah_ , he thought, _this is pretty perfect_. The other screwed his eyes shut, shielding his glasses with a hand. Inhale, exhale. Myde just skipped on, stumbling over sand and through the rain, hair plastered to his forehead as he let himself get utterly soaked. And Ienzo followed regardless, a little like a worried mother duck, kicking sand aside, peering up at the sky and trying to keep the droplets off his glasses in vain.

He’d already given up on the umbrella, pulling a wildly fluttering labcoat closer around him as he squinted against the wind, spat out the last few strands of hair sticking to his lips. _Don’t you have any other clothes,_  Myde could’ve asked, but he was the one here in his shitty discount flower-patterned vacation shirt and soaked shorts, fabric clinging to him from the rain, dollar store sandals forgotten somewhere in the castle. Ienzo only owning nerdy scientist hand-me-downs probably wasn’t as bad. They both looked pretty awful, though, the pouring rain not helping matters at all.

Myde didn’t care, even as the gel washed out of his hair. Ienzo obviously cared, trying to wring the water out of his bangs. He eyed him briefly as he noticed the blond’s stare, raising an eyebrow, lips pressed into a thin line. He simply beamed back, all too accustomed to these silent looks and half-hearted glares. Ienzo turned away with a roll of his eyes and a little huff, water dripping down the curve of his nose, the tip of his chin. Maybe they could go shopping for clothes sometime, together, like friends, family, lovers.

But, oh, that could wait. The blond snickered to himself, then chucked a sphere of water at the other, letting it burst as it hit the frames of Ienzo’s glasses, snapping the other out of his reverie of slight distaste. It didn’t make much of a difference in how awful his hair looked, but the scientist screeched in alarm regardless, turning on him with a positively murderous expression.

“Oh, that’s _it_ , get _over_ here you mulletheaded ignoramus, I’ll kill you-!”

Myde just stuck out his tongue, narrowly dodging Ienzo’s swipe for his face, and ran as if his life depended on it- Judging by how long Ienzo went without clipping his nails, it probably did. Myde cackled regardless, because he was pretty sure Ienzo wouldn’t _actually_ kill him, right? He turned slightly, catching a glimpse of the scientist, eyes ablaze, glinting with- Malicious glee? Oh boy.

The blond shrieked in terror-glee, mirroring the other only in part, ran a little faster, kicking up sand and splashing through shallow water as Ienzo followed suit, the chase gradually breaking down into a game of tag- The scientist struggled to keep up with the other’s longer strides, but put up a decent fight, regardless. And gradually, Myde’s steps slowed until they were racing each other across the shore, stumbling and yelling and laughing and taking heart in the way the storm brewed on their behalf, emotions catalysing in the drizzle-splash of water and rain, curling back around them like morning mist.

They were running like the eye of a storm, two pinpoint spots of stillness in the wind, watching the foam curl and disperse on the water’s surface, jumping into shallow waters, feeling the seashells prick at the soles of their feet. They were running, pulse racing and thrumming, Myde dragging Ienzo along for the ride, singing and laughing and shrieking in delight all the while.

The fact that Ienzo let himself get dragged to these nonsensical outings with him already said words worth millions, making the scientist’s experimental, hesitant, childish, alien and delighted whoops utterly priceless- A record Myde wanted to play over and over and over again, even after the end of their journey to relearn all the emotions they’d forgotten or never learned. Again and again, hoping the grooves in the vinyl would never wear away. Ienzo jumped into a puddle with more force than entirely necessary, the edges of his labcoat soaked thoroughly as he deliberately splashed water at Myde, the blond making no effort to repel the saltwater and brine. The two of them stumbled away from the sand into the sea, little by little, undaunted and a little foolish.

“We’re behaving like children.” Ienzo breathed, kicking his feet and sloshing about, smiling all the while.

“Let’s call it living.” Myde replied.

The skin on his feet pruned, but he didn’t care, Ienzo’s socks were cold and wet, and he only cared a little. They were ankle-deep in stormy ocean with saltwater lapping at their calves, exhilarated and unafraid.

 

It occurred to them then, not for the first time, that this might be love, too.

 

They laughed, held the feeling close and hoped it was.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, any form of feedback is greatly appreciated!!


End file.
